


Ses poissons

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [1]
Category: Magikarp Jump, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Magikarp Jump - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: On l'avait appelé parce qu'il était un stratège.Maintenant, depuis qu'il était à Bourg-Carp, il était un dresseur de Magicarpe.





	Ses poissons

**Author's Note:**

> Simple. Je me sens seule à écrire sur ça XD

Ses poissons

 

On l'avait appelé parce qu'il était un stratège.

 

Maintenant, depuis qu'il était à Bourg-Carp, il était un dresseur de Magicarpe.

 

Éleveur de poisson rouge. 

 

C'était drôle au début. Maintenant, il était sérieux. 

 

Ces poissons rouges ne faisaient que Trempette. 

 

Mais ils étaient mignons. 

 

Et drôles. 

 

Même quand ils échouaient à la ligue. 

 

Même quand ils se faisaient enlever par des Roucoups. 

 

Même quand ils n'avaient rien de particulier. 

 

Il les aimait. 

 

C'était ses poissons rouges, inutiles. 

 

Il avait l'aide du maire, des enfants, des gens bizarres. 

 

De Manaphy, de Pikachu, de Tiplouf, de Flamiaou. 

 

Les Magicarpe, c'était sa vie. 

 

Il avait à les entraîner, à les entraîner, à les faire manger, tout ça pour les faire sauter. 

 

C'était tellement stupide, mais tellement drôle. 

 

Il les aimait ces bestioles rouges. 

 

Rouges, dorées, rayées, blanchies, violettes, grises. 

 

De stratège à éleveur. 

 

Ridicule ? Oui. 

 

Amusant ? Oui. 

 

Ennuyant ? Peut-être 

 

Gratifiant ? Absolument 

 

Ces carpes étaient sa vie maintenant. 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne me considère pas comme stratège Pokemon, mais je me débrouille quand même. 
> 
> Oui je joue à Magicarpe Jump. C'est surprenant. Je joue aussi à Pokemon Go.


End file.
